


count your blessings

by displayheartcode



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: They take what time they have left.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	count your blessings

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying to force myself to write drabbles 
> 
> like the concrete 100 words only

They have a quiet reunion on the bridge. The Thames beneath them glitters darkly in the night.

“So much has changed,” Quynh murmurs in a lost dialect. She takes Andy’s hand. She stops to look at their interlaced fingers, the new callouses on Andy’s palm, the scar alongside her thumb.

Andy feels the weight of her age when noticing this. Thousands of years of walking this earth and now there are signs in an aching knee, injuries that now need time to heal. “You should see the others,” she says, trying for bravado. “We have time again.”

Just not enough.


End file.
